parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Spyro the Dragon (Thomas the Dragon Engine) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast Main Cast * Thomas as Spyro (Thomas and Spyro are both the main heros) * Percy as Sparx (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) * Emily as Cynder (Emily and Cynder are both the main females) * Duck as Blink (Duck and Blink are both western) * Toby as Professor (Toby and Professor are both old and wear brown) * Lady as Zoe (Lady and Zoe are both magical) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Flame (Toots and Flame are both wear red) * James as Hunter (James and Hunter are both vain) * Harold as Sgt. James Byrd (Harold and Sgt. James Byrd are both fly in the air) * Belle as Bianca (Belle and Bianca are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Edward as Cleetus (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) * Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Diesel 10 and Gnasty Gnorc are both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Agent 9 (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Spyro and Agent 9 are) * Henry as Moneybags (Henry and Moneybags are both big, strong, and clumsy) * Molly as Elora (Molly and Elora are both have four words in one name and they both have the same letter 'O' in the middle of their names) * Rosie as Ember (Rosie and Ember are both wear pink) * Daisy as The Sorceress (Daisy and The Sorceress are both the main female villains) * Mavis as Sheila (Mavis and Sheila are both wise and kind) * Gordon as Bentley (Gordon and Bentley are both big, strong, and proud) * BoCo as Lindar (BoCo and Lindar are both wise) * Duke as Zeke (Duke and Zeke are both old) * Diesel as Ripto (Diesel and Ripto are both the main villains) * Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) * Spencer as Red (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * The Chinese Dragon as Colossus Yeti (The Chinese Dragon and Colossus Yeti are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Master Chef (I know Tootle is good) * Caroline as Inventor Droid * Bertie as Farley the Wolf * Skarloey as Sebastian (Skarloey and Sebastian are both have the letter 'S') * Rheneas as Otto * Stanley as Stanley (Stanley and Stanley are both share the same names) * Rusty as Bartholomew (Rusty and Bartholomew are both small) * Whiff as Crazy Ed (Whiff and Crazy Ed are both wear glasses) * Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Shoutfire * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Princess Ami * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Queen Finny (Lillie Lightship and Queen Finny both travel in sea) * Flora as Stella (Flora and Stella are both sweet) * Bill and Ben as Handel and Greta (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Handel and Greta are) * Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bones * Salty as Wally (Salty and Wally are both red and they're both pirates) * Toad as George the Snow Leopard (Toad and George are both small) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tara Croft (Tillie and Tara Croft are both beautiful) * Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Gus (Chip and Gus are both have relationships with Tillie and Tara Croft) * Elizabeth as Ineptune * Billy as Beaky (Billy and Beaky are both named begins with the letter 'B' and the same letter 'Y' at the end of their names) * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Bibby, Bobby, and Pete * Tyler (from TheBlueE2) as King Fromit * Troublesome Trucks as Egg Thieves, Gnorcs, Rhynocs, The Bailey Gang, Apes, Grubblins, Pirates, and Elite Enemies * Annie and Clarable as Amp and Aqua (Annie and Clarable are twins, just like Amp and Aqua are) * Henrietta as Freezia (Henrietta and Freezia are both share the same letter 'A' at the end of their names) * Pufferty (from Tickety Tock) as Rodtikiney (Pufferty and Rodtikiney are both have the letter 'Y' in the end of their names) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Alchemist * Duncan as Prince Azreal * The Pirates (from TUGS) as 2 Chinese Dragons * Cranky as Mammoth * Oliver as Tomas (Oliver and Tomas are both western) * Donald as Delbin (Donald and Delbin are both have the same letter 'D') * Douglas as Devlin (Douglas and Devlin are both have the same letter 'D') * Neville as Nestor (Neville and Nestor are both have the word 'Ne' in the beginning of their names) * Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Andor (Montana and Andor are both powerful) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engne/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ivor (Ivor and Ivor are both share the same names) * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Astor (Not Thomas' Rusty, but the Little Engine That Could "2011 Film"'s Rusty) * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bruno * Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cosmos (Huey and Cosmos are both wear light green) * Top Hat (from TUGS) as Magnus * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Oswin (Jason and Oswin are both have five words in one name and they both have the letter 'N' at the end of their names) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Trondo (Ten Cents and Trondo are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) * Arthur as Alban (Arthur and Alban are both have the same letter 'A') * Sir Handel as Gildas (Sir Handel and Gildas are both wear blue) * Hercules (from TUGS) as Gunnar * Harvey as Darius * Azul (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Argus (Azul and Argus are both wear blue and have the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) * Nelson as Nevin (Nelson and Nevin are both have the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) * Murdoch as Titan (Murdoch and Titan are both wear brown orange) * Harrison (from Chuggington) as Gavin (Harrison and Gavin are both strong and tough) * Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alvar (Pufle and Alvar are both have five words in one name and they both have the letter 'L' in the middle of their names) * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Thor (Tom Jerry and Thor are both have the letter 'T') * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zantor * Rocky as Ragnar (Rocky and Ragnar are both have the letter 'R' at the beginning) * Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ulric (Sir Reginald and Ulric are both strong and powerful) * Iron Duke (from RWS) as Altair (Iron Duke and Altair are both old) * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Cedric (Choo Choo and Cedric are both have the same letter 'C') * Big Mac (from TUGS) as Lutalo (Big Mac and Lutalo are both big and strong) * Warrior (from TUGS) as Sadiki (Warrior and Sadiki are both have the same letter 'I' in the middle of their names * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Isaak * Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Boris (Bayswater and Boris are both have the letter 'B') * Benjamin Bridge (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bakari (Benjamin Bridge and Bakari are both have the same letter 'B') * Dartmouth (from Theodore Tugboat) as Todor * Jacob (from An American Tail/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Enzo * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Marco * Silver Jubilee as Asher * Flying Scotsman as Maximos (Flying Scotsman and Maximos are both powerful) * City of Truro as Mudada (City of Truro and Mudada are both wear green) * Hank as Bubba (Hank and Bubba are both big and strong) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Halvor (Harry Hogwarts and Halvor are both have the same letter 'H') * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Jarvis * Chester (from Theodore Tugboat) as Claude (Chester and Claude are both have the same letter 'C' at the beginning of their names) * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Jed * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Lyle * Rasmus (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zander * Metro (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Eldrid * Bear (from RWS) as Unika * Kelly as Kosoko (Kelly and Kosoko are both named begins with the letter 'K') * Boomer (from TUGS) as Useni * Sea Rouge (from TUGS) as Conan * Linus (from Thr Brave Locomotive) as Copano * Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Cyprin * Grampus (from TUGS) as Cyrus * Nigel (from BRWS) as Kelvin * Oliver (Pack) as Obasi (Oliver (Pack) and Obasi are both have the same letter 'O') * Ned as Nils (Ned and Nils are both have the same letter 'N') * Butch as Baruti (Butch and Baruti are both have the same letter 'B') * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Rosco * Green Arrow (from RWS) as Revilo * Den as Kasiya * Dart as Lateef * Derek as Damon (Derek and Damon are both have five words in one name and they both have the same letter 'D' in the beginning of their names) * Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Hexus * Little Chug (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lucas * Dougal Train (from Dougal) as Zane * Paxton as Ajax (Paxton and Ajax are both wear green) * Stainz (from Casey Jr. and Friends) as Apara * Cecil (from Sodor Dark Times) as Zikomo * Puffa (from TUGS) as Bob the Interviewer * Splatter as Toasty * Dodge as Doctor Shemp (Dodge and Doctor Shemp are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) * Bulgy as Blowhard (Bulgy and Blowhard are both evil and share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * George as Metalhead * S.C.Ruffey as Jacques * Smudger as Buzz (Smudger and Buzz are both wear green and evil) * D261 as Spike * Tiger Moth as Scorch (Tiger Moth and Scorch are both evil and fly in the air) * Bertram as Bombo (Bertram and Bombo are both have the same letter 'B') * Bulstrode as Bluto (Bulstrode and Bluto are both villains who travel in sea) * Dennis as Sleepyhead (Dennis and Sleepyhead are both lazy) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Umbrella Idol * Evil Emily (a fan-made Thomas character) as Evil Cynder * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ignitus (Jebediah and Ignitus are both old and grandfather figures to Thomas and Spyro) * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Volteer (Volteer's voice suits Doc) * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cyril (Cyril's voice suits Farnsworth) * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Terrador (Pete and Terrador are both strong and powerful) * Jack and Isobella as Sparx's Parents * Hector as Ice King (Hector and Ice King are both strong, horrid, and mean) * Popeye (from Popeye) as Kane * Boulder as Stone Sentinel * Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Mole-Yair * Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Exhumor * Bluenose (from TUGS) as The Conductor (The Conductor's voice suits Bluenose) * Mallard (from RWS) as Electric King * Max and Monty as Scratch and Sniff (Max and Monty are twins, just like Scratch and Sniff are) * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Skabb (Skabb's voice suits Johnny Cuba) * Hiro as The Chronicler (Hiro and The Chronicler are both old, powerful, and tell stories) * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gaul (Silver Fish and Gaul are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Spyro) * Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mason * Cave of Wonders (from Aladdin) as Golem * The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as Destroyer * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Malefor (Cerberus and Malefor are both the main villains, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas, Spyro, Emily, and Cynder) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasAndTrevor10.png|Thomas as Spyro Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Sparx Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Cynder TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Blink Mavis43.png|Toby as Professor CallingAllEngines!189.png|Lady as Zoe Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Flame Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Hunter PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Sgt. James Byrd BelleattheSodorSearchandRescueCentrepromo.png|Belle as Bianca Edward'sBrassBand5.png|Edward as Cleetus ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Agent 9 Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry as Moneybags Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Elora Rosie The Pink Engine.jpg|Rosie as Ember BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as The Sorceress Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Sheila Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Bentley OneGoodTurn17.png|BoCo as Lindar Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Zeke TenderEngines22.png|Devious Diesel as Ripto Iron Arry and Iron Bert.png|Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp Spencer.png|Spencer as Red Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Colossus Yeti Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Master Chef Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Inventor Droid Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Farley the Wolf Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Sebastian Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Otto TheGreatDiscovery224.jpg|Stanley as Stanley Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Bartholomew Whiff.png|Whiff as Crazy Ed Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Shoutfire Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Princess Ami LillieRegatta.jpg|Lillie Lightship as Queen Finny Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Stella Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Handel and Greta Mighty_Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bones Salty.jpg|Salty as Wally ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as George the Snow Leopard Tillie wants to wake Chip up.png|Tillie as Tara Croft Chip as Sheik..png|Chip as Gus ElizabeththeVintageLorry39.jpg|Elizabeth as Ineptune MistyIslandRescue553.png|Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Bibby, Bobby, and Pete ToadStandsBy99.png|Troublesome Trucks as Egg Thieves, Gnorcs, Rhynocs, The Bailey Gang, Apes, Grubblins, Pirates, and Elite Enemies Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Amp and Aqua Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta as Freezia Pufferty.png|Pufferty as Rodtikiney Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy as Beaky Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Mammoth Oliver the Great Western Engine.jpg|Oliver as Tomas TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Delbin Douglas (10).jpg|Douglas as Devlin NevilleModel.png|Neville as Nestor 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as Andor Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as Ivor Rusty (The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Rusty as Astor 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as Bruno Huey the large big green train again d by hubfanlover678-d9tsoia.jpg|Huey as Cosmos Top Hat (TUGS).jpg|Top Hat as Magnus Jason..png|Jason as Oswin Ten Cents (from TUGS).jpg|Ten Cents as Trondo MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Alban NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Gildas Hercules (TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Gunnar MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Darius Azul got his whistle back yay d by hubfanlover678-da0198g.jpg|Azul as Argus NelsonModelSeries.png|Nelson as Nevin Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Titan Harrison.png|Harrison as Gavin Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Alvar Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Thor Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express as Zantor Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Ragnar Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Ulric IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Altair Choo choo3.jpg|Choo Choo as Cedric BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Lutalo Warrior10.jpg|Warrior as Sadiki Engine-35-the-little-engine-that-could-4.68 thumb.jpg|Shelbert as Isaak MrBayswaterHeader.jpg|Bayswater as Boris TheodoreAndTheBorrowedBell40.png|Benjamin Bridge as Bakari DartmouthSaysGoodbye100.png|Dartmouth as Todor Screenshot 2016-06-20 11.29.29.png|Jacob Pneumatic as Enzo Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as Marco SilverLinkpullingtheSilverJubilee.jpg|Silver Jubilee as Asher Flying Scotsman.jpg|Flying Scotsman as Maximos MainCityOfTruroMagazines.png|City of Truro as Mudada Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Bubba Hogwarts02.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as Halvor Steam Lokey..png|Steam Lokey as Jarvis MrChesterpicby7.jpg|Chester as Claude Wilson.jpg|Wilson as Jed Brewsterpromo.png|Brewster as Lyle Rasmus..png|Rasmus as Zander Screenshot 2018-01-11 14.03.29.png|Metro as Eldrid MrBearRWS.png|Bear as Unika Kelly (Thomas and Friends).png|Kelly as Kosoko BoomerHeader.jpg|Boomer as Useni Sea_Rouge.jpg|Sea Rouge as Conan Linus and Henry are bored..jpg|Linus as Copano Johnson (The Polar Express).png|Johnson as Cyprin (Credit Goes To RailPony) GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Cyrus Nigel (BRWS).jpg|Nigel as Kelvin Oliver the Excavator.jpg|Oliver (Pack) as Obasi NedModelSeries.png|Ned as Nils MainButchCGI.png|Butch as Baruti Freight-train-the-little-engine-that-could-46.4 thumb.jpg|Humphrey as Rosco GreenArrow.png|Green Arrow as Revilo MrDen.png|Den as Kasiya MrDart.png|Dart as Lateef Derek.jpg|Derek as Damon OldPufferPete.png|Old Puffer Pete as Hexus Little chug1.jpg|Little Chug as Lucas Mr Edgar.jpg|Edgar as Zane Paxton.png|Paxton as Ajax SEC6025.JPG|Stainz as Apara Mr cecil the b12 by froggyman145-dbi5nv2.png|Cecil as Zikomo PuffaHeader.jpg|Puffa as Bob the Interviewer ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad139.png|Splatter as Toasty ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad140.png|Dodge as Doctor Shemp Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Blowhard GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Metalhead Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as Jacques Smudger.png|Smudger as Buzz MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Spike Tiger Moth.jpg|Tiger Moth as Scorch Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Bombo Bulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode as Bluto Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Sleepyhead TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Umbrella Idol Evil Emily the Emerald Engine.png|Evil Emily as Evil Cynder Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Ignitus Doc.png|Doc as Volteer Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Cyril Pete (from The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Pete as Terrador Jack and Isobella as Sparx's Parents.png|Jack and Isobella as Sparx's Parents HectorModel.png|Hector as Ice King Popeye.jpg|Popeye as Kane Mr Boulder.png|Boulder as Stone Sentinel Crash-bandicoot-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-8.87.jpg|Crash Bandicoot as Mole-Yair Crunch Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex.png|Crunch Bandicoot as Exhumor Bluenose.jpg|Bluenose as The Conductor Mallard.png|Mallard as Electric King Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Scratch and Sniff Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba as Skabb MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as The Chronicler Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Gaul Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Mason Cave of Wonders in Aladdin.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Golem the-cave-the-little-engine-that-could-1991-2.27_thumb.jpg|The Voice Inside Cave as Destroyer The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Malefor Category:Daniel Pineda